We Can Try 11th Doctor x Amy Pond Fanfic
by MissAmyX
Summary: The truth comes out between Amy and The Doctor
1. Chapter 1

**We****Can** **Try**

**CHAPTER****I**

"What happens in the TARDIS, stays in the TARDIS, dear. Rory doesn't have to know", The Doctor whispers into Amy's ear, "We both want this". Amy, still mildly trembling from the kiss they shared, could not resist The Doctor's argument. She willingly obliged and unbuttoned her over shirt, revealing her tiny white tank top. Her perky breasts were almost visible from the non padded bra she had decided to wear that day. The Doctor simply could not resist that sight. His lips and hands trembled once he laid a hand upon her breast and grabbed it firmly. Amy moaned lightly, stopping mid way by biting her lip. She ran a hand through her red hair and it became slightly untamed.

The Doctor, whom had appeared on the lawn of Rory and Amy's flat just about two days ago, required his friend's help. Rory was unable to assist due to the flu, and had insisted on his wife going to help their friend in need. Amy, unable to refuse her husband, or The Doctor, reluctantly left with her best friend. Off they went, on a new adventure.

The TARDIS landed on a planet where the Daleks had taken over. It was a rather easy job defeating them, for they are the easiest to shut down. The epic battle rose to one hell of a climax, separating both The Doctor and Amy from one another. Amid the fire, destruction and chaos, they began searching. The search tool them all of one day and night. Twenty four, or so, hours to be reunited again. With their unity once again restored, The Doctor and Amy return to the TARDIS so full of excitement. Even more excitement than usual. It was very strange that their hormones had been acting this way, leading The Doctor away from the controls for awhile by landing his beloved TARDIS on the moon of a foreign planet to rest. That's when the excitement brought them close.

He calmly takes his place along side his partner, sighs with a relief and then grins his goofy grin. "Another day, another battle, huh Pond?" She glances at him, her body refraining from any inappropriate move, and says "Of course Doctor. It always is a new adventure to be had when I'm with you." Her face flushed a light red when her voice cracked on the with you. She glanced away, timidly, and bit her lip. Her conscious telling her this shouldn't be happening. The Doctor looked away as her voice cracked. He fiddled with his bow tie and collar while trying to keep from turning a bright red. They both happen to look up at the same moment, and their eyes met.

Their lips met, but only for a moment. Amy pulled away and glanced behind her, "Doctor, we shouldn't do this...", she hesitated. The Doctor simply lifted her chin high enough for their eyes to meet. "My love", he started, "I mean Amy... We... I... I do not wish to hurt you at all. That's never my intention. I just want for you to be happy." His eyes searched hers for an answer. "Doctor, I want you to, but.. Rory... And River...", she began, her face turning red and her hand searching for his to hold. He held out his hand to her. "Then, let's not...", the raggedy man began, only to be cut off by Amy. "No. I mean, let's.. Yeah, let's not...". Their eyes searched each others for the truth. His gaze broke and he leaned in, close to her ear.

"What happens in the TARDIS, stays in the TARDIS, dear. Rory doesn't have to know", The Doctor whispers into Amy's ear, "We both want this". Amy, still mildly trembling from the kiss they shared, could not resist The Doctor's argument. She willingly obliged and unbuttoned her over shirt, revealing her tiny white tank top. Her perky breasts were almost visible from the non padded bra she had decided to wear that day. The Doctor simply could not resist that sight. His lips and hands trembled once he laid a hand upon her breast and grabbed it firmly. Amy moaned lightly, stopping mid way by biting her lip. She ran a hand through her red hair and it became slightly untamed.

She sat there, hair slightly messy, blouse unbuttoned, skirt tight around her thighs, looking so very beautiful. The Doctor could not help but to stare at the beauty that was in front of him. Both so nervous and scared, shakily leaned forward again to kiss passionately. This time, The Doctor took the lead and led her down to lay on her back. He was now on top of her, one hand upon her cheek and the other unbuttoning his bow tie and shirt.

"Amelia... Should I continue, or should I sto-", he was cut off by her lips meeting his and her hands undoing the last of his shirt buttons. "Hush up Doctor.. Please. Just.. Kiss me.", she begged, her face glowing red, "I've been waiting for this for a very long time, Doctor." His body had a faint glow in the moonlight. It was so beautiful to Amy, she had to stop and idolize his clean chest. "A-Amy..?", he whispered, his eyes looking at her gaping mouth, "Are you.. Ready.. Or, rather... Alright..?" Her eyes met his again and she nodded, taking off her blouse and tank top, revealing her beautiful breasts that also glowed in the moonlight. How beautiful and luscious they were. The Doctor began to unbuckle his pants and slide them off, as Amy began to slip out of her skirt and silk white panties. Their eyes met each others and he began to slide in...


	2. Chapter II

**We Can Try... **

**Chapter II**

His lovely, thick cock met her juicy pussy and had slowly, passionately, slid in. Amy let out a wonderful moan as The Doctor held her close, their breathing matching each other's perfectly. Their eyes again met eachothers in the heat of the passion. "Doctor, I...", Amy began, turning a bright red and lightly arching her back. "You what my beau-.. I mean.. Oh..", The Doctor let out a smooth groan while struggling to find the words to say. Amy propped back up, merging from missionary to a position known as the lusty lap. His legs crossed underneath him and she makes her way on top of them. Their bodies, now closer than ever, make them both begin to sweat and breathe heavily.

"Doctor, I love you...", Amy whispers below her breath to her raggedy man. He glanced up, turning a deep red, nervous, "Ye-yes Amelia..?", almost hesitating he breathes out her name. "I, I said... I.. Oh..", she hesitated, looking down at his beautiful chest, the moonlight bouncing off of it like a glass mirror. The shimmer of his average built chest was a glory to be seen. She gasped as he slid deeper into her, both of them rocking back and forth, trying so hard to maintain eye contact. "I love you", The Doctor glared into her beautiful green eyes and whispered. "Doctor!", Amy looked up and moaned, "I've always loved you." Both of their hearts began to race.

Their gaze was unbreakable. Their stares pierced into each other's souls. His arms were held firmly around her waist, holding her so close to him their sweaty, erect nipples touched ever so gently. Patches of sweat began to dray, leaving them stuck to one another in certain areas. Their bodies moving in perfect harmony. "Doctor...", Amy continued moaning as tears of happiness ran down her eyes, "Push into me. Give it all to me!" The Doctor, now growing more feverishly passionate, laid her back down and thrust inside of her a tad bit harder. They both groaned eachothers names so perfectly. "Doctor". "Amelia". In that moment, time stopped. There were no thoughts or regrets. It was just the girl and her Doctor.

The Doctor himself began to cry with joy. He had never felt so alive. His hearts beat simultaneously with hers. He had then, in that moment, grabbed her waist and lifted her on top of him. "D-Doctor...", her face shined and the stars, sun and moonlight hit her green, emerald eyes. Her light white skin glistened like glitter, and every sweat and tear droplet reflected every memory they had ever shared. Her red hair, now a permanent jungle, bounced and fell back down evenly. "I hope... You're... Feeling.. As good... As.. I am..", she would breathe and moan as she bounced up and down on his rock hard cock. Sometimes she would lean in to tease him with a kiss.

The Doctor replied with only groans and inaudible yesses between every bounce. Her head would tilt back and she would moan perfectly, allowing her pussy to become even wetter by the minute. Every single drop of water that they gave out became the embodiment of their true feelings. The temperature was cold outside, but in the TARDIS, it was rather steamy.

**Again, leave comments on what you want to read in chapter III. Enjoyed this? Let me know! ^.^**


End file.
